Spatial hearing involves measuring HRTFs of the subject being fitted. Determining HRTFs is a difficult task, and existing techniques for determining HRTFs are very time consuming, expensive, and cumbersome. HRTFs are typically measured in an anechoic chamber as the transfer function from a sound source positioned at different horizontal and vertical angels from the subject to small microphones positioned close to the subject's eardrums. Many measurement positions are obtained in order to get an accurate HRTF measurement.
Applicant of the subject application determines that new systems and methods for determining HRTF would be desirable.